


论傲娇如何追到傻白甜

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Kudos: 20





	论傲娇如何追到傻白甜

我不相信。哈利看着面前那栋被警戒线隔离、周围站满了消防员的宿舍楼，难以相信自己未来要住四年的宿舍楼竟然被炸了。他拖着行李箱，迷茫呆滞地看着还在不断冒黑烟的红砖大楼。

“弗雷德•韦斯莱！乔治•韦斯莱！”一个尖利的女声在哈利耳边炸开，他循声望去，一个穿着绿色长裙的中年女人正怒气冲冲地走向一对红头发的双胞胎，她头上的发髻梳得又高又整齐，随着她的脚步一颠儿一颠儿地晃动，“我说过多少次！不准！在宿舍楼里！做实验！”

“可是实验楼被封闭了，麦格校长...”

“如果不是你们炸了实验室，实验楼也不会封闭半个月！”被称为麦格校长的女人瞪了双胞胎一眼，接着转头吩咐身后跛脚还抱着猫的男人，“你去登记无法入住的学生，先把他们安置在其他宿舍楼里，住不下的话让他们自己租房住，租金从韦斯莱兄弟俩的实验经费里扣。”

麦格校长看着周围一圈拖着行李面庞稚嫩且满脸忧愁的新生，再次狠狠地瞪了双胞胎一眼。

“校长！您不能这样！那可是我们的实验经费啊！”

“那你们炸的可是学校的宿舍楼！”

哈利乖乖地排队登记好个人信息，等着安排宿舍。他拖着箱子坐在路边长凳上，刷着手机打发时间，也就是在这个时候，他听到了身旁女生的谈话。

“你说我们会和韦斯莱双子安排到一个宿舍楼吗？万一那儿也炸了可怎么办？”

哈利猛地抬头，竖起小耳朵认真偷听小姐姐们的对话。

“我也在担心这个...对了！韦斯莱双子大一的时候曾在学校对面的公寓住过，后来因为毁了公寓半面墙被房东赶了出去并禁止他们再次入住，我们住那儿的话，一定不会和他们撞上的。”

“那太好了！我刚刚路过广告栏的时候发现上面有不少广告，那我们快点过去吧，不然没有房子可怎么办！”

两个女生拖着箱子，脚步匆忙地向广告栏跑去。

三秒后，她们身后出现了哈利的背影。黑发少年哒哒哒地奔向广告栏，小短腿迈得飞快，拖着行李箱跑出了一百八十迈的气势。

冲啊！哈利•波特！

===========================

哈利冲到广告栏的时候，那儿还没什么人，大大的木色广告栏上贴满了各种颜色的广告，其中有一张格外吸引他的注意。那是一张墨绿色的广告，上面写满了招租信息且带着一张男青年的照片。哈利凑上前看了看，房子的信息交代得很全面，但是...为什么还有一大段租客的自我介绍啊！这到底是找室友还是找对象啊！

哈利叉着腰气呼呼、小小声地指责这个金发青年占着租房广告位相亲的过分行为，接着默读了好几遍那段自我介绍，再看了看照片。

还，还挺好看。波特同学红了脸，又看了广告上的青年一眼后迈步向校门走去——洛夫蒂娜公寓就在校门对面。

等等，洛夫蒂娜A座还是B座？

还没走出两步，哈利就退了回来。

哦，A座。确认信息后的哈利再度迈开腿，可走了三四步后又哒哒哒地跑了回来——几楼来着？

啊，6楼12B。哈利点点头，在心里和自己保证这次一定不会再忘记了，但是...

是A座6楼12B还是B座6楼12A？又或者是B座12楼6A和A座12楼6B？哈利站在广告栏七步之外挠头思考。

哼！三秒后，波特同学红着脸皱着眉气鼓鼓地走回广告栏，环顾四周发现没有人后，一把扯下那张广告塞到口袋里。

气死我了气死我了！这个住址怎么这么复杂！波特同学一边抱怨一边鼓着腮帮子奔跑，活像一只看见食物然后跑得飞快的小仓鼠。

============================

哈利着急忙慌赶到公寓的时候正好看见那个照片上的金发男人把着房门，冷漠地请一个女人离开。

他好好看啊，哈利的眼睛亮晶晶的，周围的空气里冒着粉红色气泡。英俊帅气，腰细腿长，金发灰眸，而且还是单身，一想到这儿哈利便心跳加速情不自禁地捂紧了胸口：妈妈，我中了丘比特的箭啦！

“不考虑，我要找的是合租对象而不是女朋友。”金发男人皱起眉头，“快走。”

“可你的广告看起来你更需要一个对象...而不是合租对象。”

“啧，你在胡说什么。”金发男人不满看着女人，“砰”地把门关上后，在哈利和女人都看不到的地方皱眉思索为什么今天所有来看房的人都这么奇怪，总是用莫名其妙的眼光打量他。

哈利注视着女人远去的背影，三个深呼吸后拖着箱子壮着胆子敲响了12B的房门。

“来看房子的？”没几秒后门开了，金发男人再次出现在哈利视线里，他们抬头对望，有好几秒钟都保持着沉默。

他好好看啊，哈利看着金发男人，眼里有光，脸颊红润。

他好可爱啊，金发男人看着哈利，咽了口水，心脏狂跳。

“来看房子的？”男人又问了一遍，语气里有自己都没察觉到的温柔。

“嗯嗯嗯，是的。”哈利掏出那张广告，直接把展示给德拉科看，“洛夫蒂娜A座6楼12B，我没来错吧？”

“你撕了我的广告？”

“对不起对不起！我不是故意的！但是我真的记不住地址...”哈利不好意思地垂着头，看着男人脚上蓝色的毛绒拖鞋，双手合十举在面前。

怎么办怎么办，他是不是要讨厌我了？哈利哭丧着脸，天啊，难道我的初恋就要被扼死在摇篮里，我的恋爱种子还没发芽就要被埋葬了吗？

德拉科接过哈利手里的广告扫了一眼，在看到广告上不仅有自己的照片，还有一段明显是被潘西额外加上去的自我介绍后，突然就明白了为什么今天那些人的眼神那么奇怪——说是看房，但是眼珠都黏在自己身上。

“没事。”德拉科把广告揉成一团塞进口袋，“我叫德拉科•马尔福，你是？”

“哈利•波特。”哈利回答得很轻，不过是互通姓名，竟然也让他的脸和耳朵烧起来，就连手背的温度也上升了。

“进来吧，”他后退一步让出位置以方便哈利进来，“我带你看看房子。”

房子参观得很迅速，不过在签合同的时候，哈利看着800英镑的月租陷入沉思——这一带月租三千起步，就算是合租那也要一千五朝上，怎么可能只有八百呢？——他看着800前面被涂黑的小方块，非常怀疑德拉科给他打了个不小的折扣，从1800改到了800——所以他觉得我长得很好看是吗？唔，那真是太棒啦！

德拉科看着迟迟没有落笔的哈利，盘算着是不是800太贵了，要不要再给他打个折。

“真的只要八百吗？这好便宜啊，你，你是给我打折了吗？”哈利抬头问德拉科，“因为我是新生可能没钱？”

“不然呢？难道是因为我对你一见钟情吗？”

“说得也对哦。”哈利挠头，“怎么可能嘛。”

“...签不签，不签我出门贴广告了。”德拉科梗着脖子扭头，余光却一直往哈利身上瞟，就怕他不签字。

“签的签的！”哈利慌忙落笔签下名字，德拉科的嘴角正压不住地上扬。

=======================

作为一个已经结课、只需要完成毕业设计的建筑系学生，德拉科出现在学校里有点不太对，尤其是他还带着一个大书包窜进了数学系的课堂。

哈利看着突然出现在自己身旁的德拉科，趁着老师还在写板书的空档凑过去轻声问他怎么会出现在这儿。

“我把设计图拿给我导师看。”德拉科穿着衬衫和牛仔外套，裤子是宽松的工装裤，头上还反着扣了一顶棒球帽，金发从帽子里钻出垂在额角，出现在哈利身旁的时候带来了所有的阳光和目光，周围女生窃窃私语，哈利身旁的同学也投来好奇的目光，“本来想回去但是钥匙没带，看到你正好在这儿就溜进来了。”

“哦哦哦...喏，给你...你不要吗？”哈利拽出书包，拿出钥匙递给德拉科，看着不接钥匙的德拉科疑惑不解却又带着几分憧憬，“你进来难道不是为了找我拿钥匙的吗？”

“不然呢？难道是因为想陪你上课想和你接触吗？”德拉科脸色有些许不自然，看着哈利手中那串钥匙和小恐龙钥匙扣沉思了几秒，“我等会还要出门，万一你刚好回来怎么办？”

“没关系，我今晚有学习小组的活动，要很晚才能回去，那时候你一定在了。”波特弟弟眼中的憧憬消散，他看着德拉科的眼神真挚诚恳，尽管心里无比希望德拉科留在自己身边，哪怕是以陪他上一节数学课的方式，但他终究不忍心德拉科受到数学的折磨，“快走吧，不然等教授写完板书开始讲课你就走不掉了，这课很无聊的，我都睡着了好几次了。”

“...真是谢谢你了。”德拉科的道谢说得不情不愿，而就在他接过钥匙拎包要起身离开的时候，教授刚好写完板书转身，敲着黑板提醒学生们好好抄笔记，下周有个测试，占总成绩的10%。

真是谢谢你了，教授先生。

哈利转身和朋友们一起抱怨这测试来得猝不及防，但嘴角完全是没来得及收回的笑意。

德拉科把书包塞进抽屉，拿出本子和笔装模作样抄着笔记，伪装成了一名数学系新生，欢快的口哨声被其他人的埋怨淹没。

=======================

之后，德拉科出现在学校里的时间越来越多，常常拎着书包打扮入时地出现在哈利身旁，有时是在哈利用餐的桌子旁出现，拿着餐盘大大方方地坐在他对面，和哈利抱怨几句自己的设计图又被教授打了回来；有时是突然出现在哈利的教室，猫腰躲避着教授的视线，钻到哈利身旁的空位，用各种各样的站不住脚的理由陪着他度过一节又一节的专业课——突然下雨但是没带雨伞，咖啡店今天关门没地方画图，家里被喷了消毒剂味道太大不能进去，又或者是...

“我钥匙好像被人偷了，三天了，我都没找到。”德拉科神情严肃，熟练地把包塞到抽屉里，隐约传出钥匙和钥匙扣碰撞的声音。

“那...一起听课吧。”哈利虽然奇怪德拉科为什么总是能找到自己上课的教室，但是他并不介意能和暗恋对象多相处一会，再加上他向来朋友说什么就信什么，因此也没有去深究德拉科某些理由的真实性——但这让德拉科有些不满：你能不能仔细思考我的话和行为？难道你就没有从这些东西背后看到我真正想表达的意思，真正想做的事情吗？

追人真难，追傻白甜更难。

数学课真的好无聊。德拉科转着水笔看着屏幕上的例题，想都没想就在稿纸上写了C——这是他们当年数学考试的原题——然后扭头去看哈利的答案，结果只看到一只不断点头、上下眼皮已经粘在一起的波特，他手里还虚虚地圈着一支笔，在稿纸上划着无意义的笔痕。

黑眼圈这么重，哈利有多久没有好好睡觉了？德拉科放下笔，趁教授低头切换ppt的时候把人扶到了自己腿上——他们坐在倒数几排，周围都没有人，因此德拉科也不担心会被发现。

“Bonus question。”教授指了指黑板，用总成绩加两分的诱惑鼓励着学生们上黑板解题。

德拉科伸长脖子看着鸦雀无声的课堂，想起了哈利曾抱怨自己那惨淡的数学成绩，于是举手，于是上台，于是完美地解开这道题。

“非常好，你叫什么名字？” 

“哈利•波特。”

“非常好，哈利！”教授带头鼓掌，在全班雷鸣般的掌声中，倒数几排座位上探出了个小脑袋，接着那人坐直了身子，揉着眼睛茫然地从众鼓掌。

呃...刚刚是有人叫我名字吗？

“你刚刚上台做什么啊？”哈利一边抄着板书一边问。

“帮你答题啊，你不是说这门课分数惨淡吗？刚刚帮你拿了两分bonus。”德拉科嘴角向上弯，看着哈利的眼神绝对不是看一个室友或者好朋友的亲近。

“哇！德拉科你真好！”哈利激动得两眼放光，带着小心思又一次问他，“不过你为什么要帮我啊，难道就是因为我分数太惨淡吗？”

“不然呢？难道是因为我喜欢你所以不忍心你挂科吗？”

“也对哦。”哈利埋头抄笔记，心里很不是滋味，埋怨自己为什么要问这样愚蠢的问题，德拉科怎么可能喜欢自己啊！

德拉科的脸耷拉了下来。

==============================

哈利怎么还没有回来？德拉科放下手里的平板和笔，望向挂钟——九点三十二。

德拉科不耐烦地敲打着桌面，他知道哈利现在肯定在咖啡店和他的学习小组一起复习，为了后天的测试做准备；他知道再过十几分钟门就会打开，哈利就会背着双肩包回来，手里还拿着一只新鲜出炉的小圆面包做宵夜，以便他后半夜不会学着学着肚子饿，但是...但是他就是忍不住想要哈利早点儿回来，就是忍不住想看着哈利一边咬面包一边和他分享今天发生的事儿。

哈利是不是也会这样想我？他是不是像我一样，在我们刚见面的时候就被丘比特一箭穿心了？他什么时候才能发现我一直在追他啊？德拉科叹了口气，撩开窗帘看着夜色已深的伦敦，还是没忍住，转身出门下楼。

不出所料，刚推开咖啡店的大门，德拉科就看到了柜台旁边聚着的一伙人：他们面前摊着课本，手里捏着笔，在稿纸上飞速移动。哈利坐在最外面的位置上，面前放着一别早就冷了的奶茶，握着笔皱眉沉思。

德拉科买了两只刚烤好的牛角包，拿着其中一只色泽金黄外皮酥脆的送到哈利面前。

“还没复习完吗？”

“嗯...德拉科？你怎么...唔，好次！”哈利抬头张嘴的瞬间，牛角包就塞到了他嘴里，少年从德拉科手里接过面包，小口小口地咬着，“你是出来买夜宵的吗？”

“不然呢？难道是因为你太晚了还没回家我怕你出事所以下楼找你吗？”德拉科话中带了点咬牙切齿，他看着周围同学们一副“他们好gay，看起来好配”的眼神，想着他都说得这么明白了，哈利总该反应过来了吧？

结果...害，他果然不能指望哈利这个傻白甜的脑回路。

“说得也是哦，这里这么安全我怎么可能会出事嘛！”哈利把嘴里的牛角包和心酸一起咽下，掐着大腿骂自己为什么总是不长记性，总是把德拉科意外的出现幻想脑补成命中注定，每次都把自己的小心思掩藏在明显不过的理由下，再蠢蠢地问一遍德拉科，希望他能否认这个看起来很直白的理由。

比如他们签合同的时候，德拉科把1800的房租改成800，哈利知道那是德拉科在担心作为新生的他没有足够的钱，可是哈利也不是没想过那是因为德拉科对他一见钟情所以打折，甚至如果自己没钱他会让自己免费居住；比如之前德拉科之后频频来教室找他，虽然他知道德拉科是因为没带钥匙或者找不到适合自习的地方才进来的，但哈利总是忍不住幻想德拉科不过是以那些作为借口，其实真实目的是陪他一起上课；再比如德拉科之前帮他拿了两分bonus，哈利也知道那是因为德拉科总听到自己抱怨分数惨淡怕不是要挂科，于是作为室友仗义出手，可他也不是没幻想过德拉科是因为心疼自己被折磨得不成人样还有可能要挂科所以上了讲台...

德拉科的脸以肉眼可见的速度由白变黑，连带着周身气压也低了下来。周围的同学们面面相觑谁也不敢戳哈利让他抬头看看他的室友脸色有多臭——哈利没发现他室友是故意出来找他的吗？没发现他那个室友在追他吗？不然为什么天天追到教室陪他上课还制造偶遇，而且每次都故意用那么蹩脚的借口！

难道...哈利不喜欢他的室友？可是哈利看那个男人的眼神明显不对啊！哈利的同学们用眼神交流八卦，眼睛挤得都快要抽筋了，心思完全不在题目上。

就在他们以为德拉科要生气暴发，掐着哈利的脖子晃着他的身子大喊“你没发现你周围的同学看我们的眼神都不对了吗，你为什么没有领会到我的意思？”的时候，男人一把夺过哈利手里的笔，俯身在稿纸上写出解题过程。

“诶？”哈利看着手中的笔被抽走，紧接着就是德拉科压在自己身上，金发扫着耳朵和脸颊，呼吸近在咫尺。

“好了，解出来了，能走了吗？”

“可以了可以了可以了。”识趣的新生们扒拉着德拉科留下的解答过程，看着德拉科往哈利包里塞东西，接着把人拽走了。

“可是我还不会，德拉科！”

“我回去教你！”

气死我了，哈利是不喜欢我还是不明白我喜欢他？德拉科拽着心上小少年的手腕怒气冲冲又无限委屈地走出了六亲不认的步伐。

=======================

哈利站在阶梯教室门前的阶梯上，踮脚向远方张望。他今天考试，可是早上出门匆忙，笔盒和计算器竟然一个都没带，于是只能打电话给家里的某人，让他穿过马路和人山人海，来学校千里送计算器和笔盒了。

在考试开始前的五分钟，金色脑袋终于出现在哈利视线边缘，德拉科拿着小袋子匆匆跑来，三步并作两步地跨上台阶来到他面前。

“怎么丢三落四的？”他摸摸哈利的头，试图把少年翘起来的呆毛压平。

“昨晚复习得太晚了，早上起床也匆匆忙忙的，这不就忘了吗？”哈利鼓着脸，看着德拉科脸上因为跑步匆忙而浮现的红晕，“你是一路跑过来的吗？”

“不然呢？看着你因为没有笔和计算器不能参加考试然后挂科吗？”德拉科哼了一声，拉着哈利的围巾把他的脖子团团围住，顺便把少年拉到自己面前，“不要紧张，所有重点我们都复习过了，不会不及格，嗯？”

“嗯嗯。”哈利红着脸点头，浑身僵硬。他们靠得很紧，哈利只要一个抬头就能吻到德拉科，过于亲近的距离让他忍不住开始幻想他们之间的可能性。

要不，考完就告白吧？哈利走进考场前最后看了一眼德拉科，男人穿着长大衣，双手插在口袋里，笑容和今天的太阳一样温暖。

在霍格沃茨高材生德拉科•马尔福的帮助下，哈利发现卷子上绝大多数知识点都是德拉科给自己复习时的重点，甚至还有好几道和德拉科出的例题差不多的题目，在这样的情况下，哈利很快就把卷子做完了，当别人还在奋笔疾书努力按计算器的时候，他早就趴在桌上看着窗外树下的德拉科发呆了——男人盘腿坐在树下，手里拿着一本书，看得出神，

Wait，什么情况？那个女生是怎么回事啊！她为什么向德拉科走去？她给了德拉科什么东西啊，怎么粉粉嫩嫩嫩的？不会是在告白吧？啊啊啊啊啊啊不可以，德拉科不可以答应她！......德拉科为什么对着她笑啊？为什么啊？难不成是答应了？不可以！天，他们到底在说！什！么！啊！

啪。

哈利一掌拍在课桌上引来无数注目礼。

“那位同学，你干嘛？”

“我，我交卷！”

===================================

交完卷子的哈利像冲出笼子的野兔，一路跑得飞快，书包在身后飞扬，他一路跌跌撞撞地跑到德拉科面前，双手撑着膝盖上气不接下气地问他怎么还没走。

“你是不是...”在等我啊。

他看着德拉科，男人脸上没有明显的表情，他撑着下巴认真地看着自己，等自己说出后半句话。

可是他好像收下了其他人的情书。这个念头突然在哈利脑海里划过，推倒了他好不容易踮脚建起来的勇气。最后他“是不是”了半天也没说出本来想说的后半句话，只能支支吾吾地憋出了半句“又没带钥匙啊”。

德拉科白了他一眼，刚刚见少年那副支支吾吾的样子，他以为自己的心意终于能被发现了，结果哈利“是不是”了半天后接了一句“又忘带钥匙”。

啧，我像是那种整天忘记带钥匙的蠢货吗？

“不然呢？难道我是因为喜欢你想和你一起吃午饭所以在教室外面等你，表面上拿着书看得一本正经其实心里想的全是你？”

或许是憋了太久了，久到德拉科这句话都不自觉地拉满了嘲讽技能，以至于哈利一听就知道这是反话。少年俯身看着坐在树下的德拉科，眼睛里带着他们第一次遇见时的光。

“嗯，对啊，你就是因为喜欢我想和我一起吃午饭所以在教室外面等我，表面上拿着书看得一本正经其实心想的全是我！”

“哼，自恋。”哈利这出乎意料的回答让德拉科停顿了几秒，但他很快就反应过来，起身向前方走去嘴角上扬的弧度和看着哈利签合同时的角度一样，分毫不差。

“才没有。”哈利小跑着跟上，手指勾着书包带子，和德拉科之间的距离慢慢消失不见，“考试的时候我看到了，有个女生跑过来找你，她...找你干什么呀？”

“考试的时候？你考试的时候不好好做题还敢看我，不想及格了？”德拉科转身捏着哈利脸颊上的肉，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“唔...我，我提前交卷的！...做完了才看你的！”哈利嘟着嘴，拍着德拉科的手腕求饶，“那个女生，找你到底干什么呀，我都看到了，你不准耍赖！”

“告白咯。”德拉科单肩背包，甩着手走得慢悠悠的。

“那...那你怎么说的呀？”

“我说我有喜欢的人了，虽然他又迟钝又有点蠢蠢的，一直都没发现我喜欢他，但是我就是喜欢他，没办法，他真的太可爱了，黑色的短发，绿色的眼睛，个子不高但是刚刚好，不胖不瘦，抱起来刚刚好。我说完后她就走了，情书我也还给她了。”

“我才不迟钝呢，我也不蠢！”哈利皱着鼻子不满地拍了一下德拉科的包，“我很聪明的！”

“哈？我有说我喜欢你吗？”德拉科揉乱哈利的头发后拔腿往前跑，边跑边回头看着哈利。

他们在一个十字路口停下，红灯拦住了德拉科，也让哈利趁机扑上来打了男人好几下。

“不喜欢你了。”少年鼓着脸颊，气呼呼地小声抱怨。

德拉科看看身旁的哈利，笑了笑却没说话，他看着红灯倒数着3,2,1,在红灯跳转成绿灯时牵住哈利的手向前走去。

“但是我喜欢你。”


End file.
